


Handfasting

by alby_mangroves



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Drawing, Fanart, Handfasting, M/M, Red String of Fate, Rohan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Thor Odinson, Lord of Rohan, marries Loki Laufeyson, the youngest son of one of his vassals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handfasting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildAndFreeHearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/gifts).



> Love to my dear friends for their beta and encouragement with this art, and many thanks to the lovely fest mods ♥
> 
> Drawn on paper with traditional materials: pencils, soft pastels and conté.

 

**[LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/)  |  [DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/)  |  [TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/123021672419/handfasting-in-which-thor-odinson-lord-of-rohan)**

 


End file.
